The Joy of a Memory
by Modern Sky
Summary: He really shouldn't have been surprised by this point. After all, it had become rather obvious when Pikachu had taken it upon himself to keep a running tally of the number of times he ended up in something over his head. Now here he was stuck with a task he didn't even understand, trying to figure out where he should start. Well, getting a gift seemed harmless enough at least...


Disclaimer: Pokémon and any of its respective characters do not belong to me, but to the Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri, to whom I am forever grateful towards for creating a franchise which has brought me so many hours of entertainment.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I got this out a lot later than I meant to. It's a Christmas/New Year's one-shot, so it's a bit out of season in its current form.

It's also my story submission to the Bulbapedia Writing Challenge, along with some editing I've done to it since then. Meant to get it out a week ago, but settling into college and my new classes pushed things back quite a bit. Regardless, I hope the fact that the holidays have passed us doesn't dissuade you from reading it. Presenting:

* * *

 **The Joy of a Memory**

 _ **A Christmas/Amourshipping Story**_

* * *

"Clemont, is it just me, or does it seem like Ash has been acting a bit weird lately?"

"Hm? I don't know, Serena. Can't say I've noticed anything out of the ordinary."

Sighing in reply to such a response, the aspiring performer leaned back on the sofa. The two friends were currently enjoying some downtime in the Pokémon Center lobby, and while the Gym Leader kept himself preoccupied well enough with adding some adjustments to his newest invention, she found that her mind had begun to wander while trying to think of a new routine.

It so happened that Christmas was only a few days away, and Ash and his friends had all agreed to put their travels on hold until the holidays had passed. The issue, as was becoming apparent for all of them, was in finding a proper outlet during this time. As such their stay was degrading into something less than the relaxing vacation they'd been hoping for.

But the Pokémon certainly seemed to be enjoying their break from the road, so that made things a bit more meaningful.

And speaking of which, she smiled as she spotted Bonnie run past, laughing while being chased by Dedenne and Pancham. Braixen, sitting next to her, was the only one still helping in her search for a breakthrough. Originally she'd asked each of her partners for assistance, but Pancham had quickly grown bored of the dull conversation, while Eevee had fallen asleep in her lap at some point and was proving to be far too adorable to wake.

Across from her with Clemont on the floor, Bunnelby stood dutifully at his side, one of his ears held over a nearby toolbox for the next item his trainer would need. Meanwhile Luxray shared the idea of getting some shuteye, resting beneath the coffee table placed between them. And while she had no idea what trouble Chespin was currently getting himself into, she imagined that was a question better left unanswered.

Which only left the subject of her inquiry and his own comrades, all of whom were nowhere to be seen…

"Higuys! Talktoyoulater! Gottagobye!"

…Okay, scratch that last statement. But watching Ash burn a trail from one end of the room to the front doors, Pikachu and Frogadier trailing just behind him, failed to dispel her suspicions. Because this wasn't the first time either, and as much as she would've written off such behavior as Ash just being Ash, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't becoming a little concerned.

"And how do you explain that?" she asked.

"Uh, that…?" Put under the spotlight, Clemont nervously laughed as he struggled for a reply, "He… maybe he's just excited for his next gym battle? I mean, you know how enthusiastic Ash can be."

She raised an eyebrow at the evasive response. Something was going on here… "Clemont? Do you know something?"

His flinch didn't help his case, but in a surprisingly nimble movement the older brother caught hold of his sister as she passed. Rising to his feet and directing the little girl to the door, he cried, "Bonnie! I just remembered we forgot to do some Christmas shopping! We'll be back later, Serena! C'mon Luxray! Bunnelby!"

"Eh?! What are you talking about? We just…" and with that the two siblings were gone as well. Chespin appearing from wherever-he'd-been to chase after the two.

Turning to Braixen, who was wearing an unamused expression she was sure was a mirror of her own, "Now I can't be the only one who thought _that_ was weird."

* * *

"Pika! Pi pikachu!"

"I don't need to hear that from _you_! Need I remind you of the mishap with Buneary _and_ Glaceon last Christmas?"

"Chaa…"

"Oh. Low blow?"

"Chu!"

"Sorry, buddy… we good?"

"Pi… pika chu…"

"Frok? Ka rogad der."

"Sorry Frogadier. I swore secrecy under the penalty of death by Thunderbolt. In other words, had to be there."

As the Bubble Frog Pokémon jumped up to hang on his vacant shoulder and pet the forlorn-looking mouse in comfort, Ash realized he was getting more than a few dubious looks. It was almost like people weren't used to having full conversations with their Pokémon. Oh wait… yeah, this was why he was always adamant about having human companions.

Sighing in relief as people began to overlook the display, he refocused on the task at hand. Looking down at the list he'd recorded in his Pokédex, he couldn't resist rubbing his eyes in a poor attempt to stave off the inevitable headache. He really hoped all of this would be worth the potential scars to his reputation.

Somewhere, Bonnie was laughing her head off, he just _knew_. Arceus help him if she and Gary ever met.

"Chaa? Pika pi?"

"Oh? Recovered already I see. And no, I can't just make a few calls from the Pokémon Center; isn't worth the risk. Kind of defeats the purpose of making it a surprise."

Dropping to land at his trainer's side, Frogadier walked beside him, "Ro gadier? Ger kara?"

"Backup plan? Well, I can't say that I do, but Bonnie wrote me this list of things to do in the case of an emergency. According to her, they work with Clemont all the time."

The two Pokémon shared a look – or more precisely – Frogadier did something that would pass as a facepalm among his species while the Mouse Pokémon just looked exasperated. Neither of them needed to be a Psychic-type to know how such a course would end. The little girl often meant well, but her age sometimes prevented her from understanding some of the more sensitive subjects of the world. And yet somehow Ash still trusted her like some chibi sage of wisdom. Still, whatever happened was sure to explode hilariously, possibly even earn a place amongst the ranks of Pikachu's guess-what-stupid-thing-Ash-did-today stories.

Might even be enough to get Hawlucha to quit sharing mating advice with little Noibat. Yeah, that was… the less said about it the better.

"But still, thanks for helping me out with this you guys. I don't think I could have done this on my own." Ash smiled, grateful as his Pokémon voiced their agreement.

From there the three walked amongst a companionable silence, admiring the sights and sounds that came with walking through a shopping district this time of year. It was still quite a few days until the actual holiday, and as such the place wasn't yet overwhelmed by the obligatory last-minute rush. It left the place feeling busy, but still friendly enough that one could enjoy the cheer that came with this time of the season.

They did stop on a few accounts to talk with some of the city workers in charge of decoration, either to ask for directions or just wish the men a 'Merry Christmas', something Ash found he loved doing this time of year. But each time the Pokémon were sure to keep him from offering a helping hand. As admirable as it was, if he got caught in the organized chaos that came with dressing an entire city with lights he'd never manage what he'd come here to do in the first place.

And on that note…

"So this is the place, huh?"

"Pika…"

"Frok…"

"You two can still turn back, you know? As much as I appreciate the help, I can't force either of you to do this for me."

"Chu?"

"I'll be fine. Probably. I mean it can't be as bad as Brock said, right?"

"Kero kero."

"You know, that _really_ wasn't the response I was looking for."

It looked so harmless in appearance. It was hard to believe such a building had led to the downfall of more than one man before his time. The bane of every man's existence:

A fashion boutique.

Okay, perhaps admittedly he was throwing this just a tiny bit out of context. He couldn't help it, shopping was just so _boring_. It didn't help matters that his mom insisted on dragging him through every clothing store in Pallet each time he was about to start a journey in a new region.

But, he reminded himself, this was for a good cause. So with a nod of support from both of his partners, he took a deep breath and plunged forward.

* * *

"Fiarr talo?"

"Hm? No, it's nothing to worry about, Talonflame. It's just that I think some part of me withered and died in light of something I could've gone my entire life without knowing."

He didn't know what was worse. The fact that, without his mother having him repeatedly change into new outfits, he'd ended up actually enjoying the experience. Or that he'd surprisingly understood most of what the clerk had told him from his experiences cross-dressing.

But for what it was worth, he had accomplished that which he'd set out to do. It was just that he ended up learning quite a bit more that he'd bargained for.

"Still, it's pretty amazing, all the things there is to know about this fashion stuff. Guess Mom always made me think it was just making sure your socks matched and that underpants were called such for a reason."

"Pika pika?"

"No, I wasn't one of the kids who thought it'd be funny to wear them on my head."

"Tal fire fiarrow."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Talon." The boy and two Pokémon laughed at the joke shared between them, in a manner only friends who'd been through everything together could.

Somewhere along the line, he'd switched out Frogadier for the Scorching Pokémon. It was a habit he'd built along the course of his journey. While Pikachu was the only Pokémon he'd ever had who outright scorned the inside of a Pokéball, all of his partners without exception preferred being outside the confined space. As such, he'd often cycle through his companions during the day, as aside from anything else it allowed him to bond with those he considered family. Conversations such as this were the results of such a decision.

Enjoying some hot chocolate from a local vender, the three watched from a bench as two men tested the lighting of the Christmas tree in town square. As dusk descended on the city, holiday displays from one store to the next were switched on, signaling it was almost time to head back for the day. Before that however, Talonflame noticed the odd item sticking out of the trainer's bag, and turned to him with a questioning coo. As Pikachu looked up from his own drink, Ash realized he hadn't actually done a proper job of explaining what the purpose of all this even was.

"Well, I guess it all started when Serena's mom called me a few days ago. It was a bit odd considering we haven't really spoken to each other, but I guess I've made some sort of impression on her considering what she asked me."

" _Ah Ash! Listen, I wanted to talk to you. Christmas is just around the corner, and I need you to do something for me. It's about Serena."_

"… _Why you? Well, why do you think? Who was it who inspired her to leave home in the first place? I hardly believe it was coincidence she set off right after she knew you were in Kalos."_

"… _Hm? What does that have to do with this? Well, because I'm asking you: please give my daughter an enjoyable Christmas."_

" _Who else would I ask for such a thing? After all, you're Serena's best friend."_

"…And as if that hadn't been enough, then you had Clemont and Bonnie team up on me…"

" _Hey, Ash? This is going to be Serena's first Christmas away from home, right?"_

"… _You mean the two of us? Well to be honest, growing up Dad usually had to work through the holidays anyway, so we'd usually just celebrate between ourselves. And even though we still saw him when he came home for a holiday dinner, I guess you could say this year won't be much different for us. But Serena… I don't know how special Christmas at home was for her, but I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say I'd dislike seeing her lonely during this season."_

" _That's what Bonnie and I were thinking. And Bonnie wants you to keep it a secret, but I don't think that matters so much. Well regardless, we'll leave the preparations to you!"_

"…Or something like that."

The two Pokémon smiled, far too familiar with their trainer and the lengths he was willing to go for his friends. Something like this, well… it was certainly tame in comparison to all the times they'd gotten pulled alongside the boy into saving the world.

Clenching the hand that held his cup, Ash finished the contents in a final gulp, his Pokémon mirroring the action. "Alright! Well, I think that's all we'll be getting done for today, so let's get back to the Pokémon Center before dinner is ready!"

"Talon!" / "Pika!"

* * *

"This… is turning out to be a lot more difficult than I imagined."

Such were the musings of one Ash Ketchum as he sought an answer that continued to elude him. While he had no misgivings about agreeing to all of this, if he were honest with himself he didn't have any idea what he was actually supposed to do. Considering Serena's dreams in advancing as a performer, he had figured a clothing store would be the first place to look for inspiration. And such had been the purpose of his actions the day before.

Yet all he had ended up getting for his trouble was the holiday catalogue he now held in his hands. After a few questions the assistant he'd spoken to had pointed him in the direction of another store, which in turn had only led him to another, and so on and on the day had gone. To put it simply, Ash had witnessed just how large the world of dresses and accessories was, and he had made the additional mistake of not figuring out what he even looking for before entering.

And now his Pokémon weren't keen on letting the subject just drop.

"Chau? Lucha hau?"

"Yes, Hawlucha, I _am_ reading this all the way through. And no, I'm not getting us matching outfits for Christmas."

"Chabu."

"A shame, indeed. Maybe next year."

"Pika pi…"

"And that comment was entirely unnecessary. I'm running out of ideas here, so if you have any suggestions I'm all ears."

"Noi? Noi noi oi'bat."

"I… Wow, thanks Noibat. I can't believe I didn't think of that. That might actually work."

"What might work, Ash?"

"Ah! Serena!"

Not good, not good! What was she doing here?! Well okay, so maybe his choice of location wasn't exactly the greatest kept secret; and he also tended to come here on a daily basis; and he might have told his friends where he'd be during lunch anyway. But the field out behind the Pokémon Center had seemed like a good place to think at the time! It wasn't like he'd been planning to be found with the evidence in hand!

Alright, fine. He was just really, really bad at being sneaky. Or keeping secrets. Or lying at all for that matter.

…You know, he was beginning to ask the question: _How_ had this been a good idea exactly?

"Yeah, um… it's good to see you. It's… been a while?"

"We were all eating lunch together fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh yeah… that's right." Could his improv skills be any worse?

The suspicion on her face was gradually turning into concern, "Ash? Is everything alright? You've been like this for a couple days now."

"Oh, uh… I'm fine. Everything's fine." Okay, now even the looks his Pokémon were giving him were insulting.

"What's that you have behind your back?" Okay, backup plan! What was the backup plan?!

…Right! Now he remembered!

Pointing to something over her shoulder, he yelled with years of experience, "Ah! Team Rocket!" He didn't wait to see what happened.

Fortunately for him, the distraction had the desired effect, and both she and Pancham looked over their shoulder. Nothing.

"What exactly am I…?" And Ash was gone.

Sharing a look with the Playful Pokémon, who looked about as confused as she felt, Serena could only voice one question.

"Was Ash... reading a _fashion_ magazine?"

* * *

"I can't believe I fell for that…"

The honey brunette sighed while crossing her arms, trying to enjoy the scenery with Braixen at her side. She was once again pulling a blank on new ideas, and thought maybe some fresh air might provide some inspiration. But of course, her thoughts instead turned to the odd events earlier that afternoon.

Before it had been something she could overlook, but with Ash's most recent actions a new concern had taken root: Was he avoiding her? And if so, why?

"Braix?"

The soft, almost melodic, murmur of worry from her companion drew her from those thoughts however. Shaking her head, Serena smiled as she reached over the pet the Fox Pokémon in thanks. It was never a good idea to let such dark emotions build up, and that went doubly so for someone aiming to be Kalos Queen.

Wrapping herself in the winter coat she wore, "Everything's fine. I guess I'm still just bothered by the way Ash has been acting lately. And no one else seems to notice it, so now I can't tell I'm becoming a mother hen, or if he's only avoiding _me_ for some reason. Do you think I said anything that might have bothered him?"

Closing her eyes in contemplation, after a minute Braixen looked to her trainer to shake her head with a dismissive sound. So the Pokémon couldn't recall anything either; at least she wasn't the only one.

"Ah geez! Why can't I stop thinking about this?!" she cried, pulling her hair in frustration. Hadn't they all been through enough together by this point that they could all trust each other? Where was all this doubt suddenly coming from?

' _No,'_ she decided, resolve replacing the previous uncertainty in her eyes, _'I owe Ash so much more than this. Whatever it is that's going on, I'm sure there's a reason for it.'_

"Brai braixen! Tairen aix raixen."

She didn't have the talent that Ash did when it came to understanding his Pokémon. Though she was pretty sure half his reactions were made up, the other half tended to display a startlingly accurate insight into what they were trying to say. And Pikachu on the other hand was something else entirely. The two could practically have an entire conversation just by sharing a look. But even without such things she could still make an accurate guess when it came to her own team based on expression and tone.

And honestly, the hug really was kind of the dead giveaway here.

Returning the act of affection, "Thank you. I guess we should go see what he's up to and ask him what's going on, huh?"

"Braix?"

Serena giggled, "Of course we'll get a cup of hot chocolate first."

* * *

She ended up finding him in the kitchen of the Pokémon Center. It… hadn't exactly been difficult.

"Gwah! Put it out, Frogadier! Put it out!" After all, cries like that tended to be hard to ignore.

As she stood in the door, the chaos she was met with would've brought a tear to any chef's eye; though whether such was out of sorrow or nostalgia could've been any man's guess. But seriously though, that was _not_ what the term flambé meant!

Fortunately, after she managed to shake herself of her initial shock, maternal instincts she didn't even know she had took over, and with some proper instructions the crisis was eventually averted. Of course, all that meant in reality was that there was an even greater challenge waiting to be cleaned up. And while that _should_ have been self-explanatory, she made sure she was supervising this time, if for no other reason than to explain to Ash where he'd gone wrong.

"And so what have we learned from this experience?"

"That Talonflame's Flame Charge shouldn't be used for cooking pastries?"

"Seriously Ash! How did that even occur to you that such a thing was a good idea?!"

"Well, I thought it might give things a more… natural taste?"

"…You know what? On second thought I'm stopping you right there. I don't want to know the rest." Crossing her arms on the table she was sitting at, she lied her head down in exasperation. To be fair, Ash wasn't that bad when it came to cooking, he was just inexperienced. Unfortunately, his lacking understanding would inevitably lead to situations such as this. In the end, they all agreed it was just better for their combined health if he focused on the things he was good at, and left the cooking to her and Clemont. But that only begged the question…

"Just what were you trying to do anyway, Ash?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard, and he looked like he realized something that had previously slipped his attention. He seemed to have found some new interest in his shoes, stuttering for an answer, and she recognized the response as the same as earlier that day. But then he did something different, sighing while pulling a sheet of notebook paper out from one of his jacket pockets.

"Wawawa-What?!" Then it only got stranger as his eyes widened at whatever he saw, and without warning ran out of the room, calling for his Pokémon to follow.

It was all so surreal she didn't even think to give chase. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

He came back a few minutes later, holding the bridge of his nose and trying to hide a growing blush.

Yeah, there was no way she was going to let this one go. "Ash, what in the name of Arceus was…?"

He cut her off, "It's nothing. I just had Talon destroy all evidence of something that never should have existed. Apparently I really need to have a conversation with Clemont too."

"I see…" Something to do with Bonnie then; she'd ask her about it later. With all of that out of the way however she could finally get to the reason she'd come here in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she pushed forward.

"Ash? Are you avoiding me?"

There… was a lot more emotion in that question than she'd planned for. Before she realized what she was doing, she'd averted her eyes, one arm crossing over to hold the other. Despite all the conviction she'd felt earlier, when it came down to it she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

Because Ash was her role-model, the one who'd inspired her to never give up. Regardless of the odds. She had witnessed him face the forces of the greatest legends themselves without hesitation. And yet at the same time, she'd also seen him surrounded by his Pokémon, laughing with eyes brimming with the deepest affection. Experiencing all of that, it was no wonder how her childish crush had grown to the point she could admit Ash was the first man she'd come to love.

So it was a bit of an understatement to say that his opinion of her meant more than a bit to her self-esteem.

…

"Pika pi chu pikachu."

"Talon! Fiarr flame fiarrow."

"Frog gadier frok kero kero."

"Haw! Lucha! Chabu! Hacha!"

"Noi."

"Yes, I do realize that somewhere down the line I've royally messed up."

Well, that certainly hadn't been the reaction she'd expected.

Looking up she was met with a trainer trying to hide his face with the brim of his hat, but as he caught her gaze he seemed to give up on that notion. Somehow, in seeing the concern gathering in his expression, she finally found the reassurance she was hoping for. In the time she'd known him, it was an expression she only saw when he'd pushed one of his Pokémon too far, or when he felt he'd hurt a very close friend.

With a guilty expression he rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey Serena? I think I owe you an apology. It looks like I caused you trouble again; I'm sorry about that." Bowing in her direction, as he rose up she noticed the expression in his eyes had changed from concern to one of affection.

And… great, now she was blushing for entirely different reasons. He had no right to wear an expression like that when he didn't even know about her feelings yet! How was she supposed to think calmly with things turning out like this? Just don't say anything stupid, Serena. This is not a good time to make a fool of yourself!

"I… Thank you, Ash. It's just that I've been confused by your behavior lately. If I had to describe it, it's felt like the moment we're alone together you do everything you can to run away."

"Oh? Well then," he looked over to face a smirking rodent, "Guess you were right. I really am that big an idiot. No point in stopping now, I suppose."

"Ash?"

"No, don't worry about it. I've just been having some difficulty with something lately. With Christmas growing closer and all, I just got caught up in some things so much that I forgot why I was doing it in the first place. I know it doesn't do me any good to keep it a secret still, but please just trust me on this a little longer, Serena."

She didn't really understand what was going on, but… "I do, and I will. Just… don't forget the rest of us, Ash. You have a lot of friends willing to support you. And don't forget about all the people we've met and helped during our journey either."

Rubbing the bottom of his nose, he replied sheepishly, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me about… wait. That's it. Thanks a bunch, Serena! You're a genius!"

…Yep, still confused, but this was an Ash she could deal with. "I don't know what it is I said. But if it helped you, then I'm glad."

"Alright, I think this might just be it! Let's go, guys!" Okay wait, now _that_ she understood, and it also wasn't something she'd tolerate.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" She gestured to the mess still surrounding them. To which he could only laugh nervously, promptly followed by his partners-in-crime.

* * *

The coming days passed by quickly for Ash and his friends. And things between him and Serena had settled back into something they were used to. While he still left for seemingly long periods of time without explanation, he was no longer actively avoiding her, and even on a few occasions made an extended effort in reaching a hand out. The evening he'd accepted going shopping with her in search of gifts for Clemont and Bonnie had become an especially treasured memory.

And such it was that the evening of Christmas Eve rolled upon them.

The party at the Pokémon Center was a surprisingly calm affair, considering all the trainers that were participating. Decorations included a Christmas tree placed as the center piece within the lobby, while lights and other ornaments lined the walls and hung above their heads. But all-in-all, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Though it had been rather amusing watching Bonnie drag her brother around when Nurse Joy had asked for volunteers. Surprisingly, the inventions he ended up using to help only resulted in two explosions, meaning they only had to redecorate a grand total of three times. Which in turn meant it had ended up taking them as long as it would have without any inventions at all. They all considered it to be a mercy of the season.

The celebration itself was as well rather ordinary. Presents were exchanged between friends, songs were sung with only partial accuracy, and several couples left to enjoy the scenery of the town. As for our hero and his friends, they'd all ended up offering their services in some way or another.

Clemont manned the snack table, taking additional responsibility to stand guard against any Chespin-related kamikaze attacks. Bonnie was starting an all-out riot over by the TV where she was in charge of the karaoke player, imposing her rule with an adorable mouse trained to nuzzle on command. Serena had previously helped with the cooking, and now found herself free to roam. And lastly Ash was standing as security by the door, reinforced by all manner of backup both intimidating and adorable.

But Serena had noticed him acting strangely again, and it bothered her he wasn't enjoying the festivities like he normally would. His focus seemed to be on something outside, and despite the fact that his job was really more of a title than anything, he was all but ignoring the party going on behind him. When she noticed she could only sigh with a resigned smile, making her decision. If this was how things were going to be, she could at least give him some company.

"What's got so much of your attention tonight?"

"Hm? Oh, Serena," exchanging a look with the starter on his shoulder, the Pokémon nodded at him about something, before grinning and jumping down to disappear in the crowd. The others soon filing in behind their unofficial team leader. "Listen, uh… mind joining me outside for a moment?"

"I don't see why not." Well, this was taking an unexpected turn. She thought of a package hidden underneath her bed, only to shrug it off. She was sure she'd have time to give it to him later.

Grabbing their jackets hanging amongst the collection of nearby coat racks, he handed over hers as he slipped on his own. Properly dressed for the winter chill, the two stepped outside, the merriment behind them soon drowned out as the doors closed. Walking to one of the benches that lined the sidewalk, he motioned for her to join him, but while doing so she just caught the end of him muttering something that sounded like, "…not good at this."

It was the tone in which he said it that concerned her. "Ash? What is it?"

Scratching the back of his head, he sighed, "Ah, where to begin? Um, let's see… Well, for starters there's probably no point in keeping it a secret anymore. A while ago your mom called me, seeing how you were doing and stuff like that. I think she was trying to avoid distracting you from your performances. But she also had a request for me. I guess she thinks I'm someone really important to you, or something like that. Anyway, she asked me to make sure you had a great Christmas this year." He laughed, "Then on top of that Clemont and Bonnie asked me to do the same shortly after."

In response to his admission she could only focus her attention elsewhere. Suddenly all of his behavior as of late made perfect sense, and it brought a peace to her final doubts to know that while he had been avoiding her, he had done so more or less by the request of others for her sake. She also found it a bit embarrassing that it seemed everyone had been thinking of her this holiday, and yet had all decided on Ash as their representative. Did they know about her feelings for him?

He continued, "But I'll admit I've never done something like this before. So I've been stumbling around a lot in trying to find my way. At first I thought getting you a great gift would be the most important thing, so I started looking at all the things I know you like." Then his voice became really nostalgic, "Yet in doing so instead I found out how amazing you are."

"W-what are you…?" If he didn't already have her full attention, he certainly did now. How was he saying such things with such a straight face?!

He replied sheepishly, "Well, you enjoy spending time dressing up and putting together outfits for your Pokémon, so that seemed like a good place to start. But there's a lot to learn about that kind of stuff, so I ended up needing help. As it turned out, by the end of the day I'd visited half the stores in town. And yet," she lost track of his expression as he looked up at the sky, "When we went shopping together I realized I'd spent that entire day searching for something I've had at my side this entire time."

"I think that was the first time in my life that I'd had so much fun just looking at stuff in a window. I'm… beginning to understand why it means so much to you, and what it is about performing that you enjoy as well. That it's your way of sharing the bond you have with your Pokémon, who in turn want to show people the amazing talents that make their trainer special, and then… together you give them something far greater than its parts. I… sorry, am I rambling?"

She was so far beyond capable of answering that question. She knew that Ash had his moments, but this…

Shaking his head, he met eyes with her, and – illuminated by the thousands of Christmas lights behind him – gave her a smile she'd likely never forget, "Serena, I just wanted to thank you for being someone who enjoys bringing happiness to others. And for inspiring me… as to how I can do the same."

Slipping into a calm silence, he looked back up to the sky, which thankfully meant he missed the way her face was rivaling the warmth of the lights behind her. But what had been the point of him saying all of…

"Let's see. If I remember correctly, they told me things should be happening right about… now."

…Okay, now she was confused again. But managing some meager control over her warring emotions, she decided on joining him in watching the stars above. As it turned out, she did so just in time, as in that moment something she would never forget happened.

"Ah! There it is!"

Lights suddenly stretched across the sky; a wild canvas of blues, greens, and reds. Forms taking shape that were also consistently changing, they did their own dance to a beat no one could fathom. Around her she could hear the surprised gasps and cries of awe from those around her, but she gave them no further attention. Nothing could distract her from this. For nature, at its finest, was doing its own performance above their very heads.

An aurora? But those didn't happen naturally in this part of the world. The only time she'd seen such a thing here in Kalos was…

"I made a call to the scientists in charge of that Amaura we saved back in Ambrette Town. Turns out, they were in the area while trying to understand that little guy's reactions to Kalosian winters. I asked them about its ability to create stuff like this, and they were surprisingly open about it. Even let me talk to Amaura a bit too, and I decided to take the chance to ask them if they'd ever tested out the limits of such a thing. They all turned out more than happy to agree, Amaura in particular seeming like it wanted to show off, but I think that little guy's capabilities exceeding their expectations! Wow, whatever it was I expected, it totally wasn't this!"

She thought back to that, realizing that with the gravity of the situation itself, and her dreams of a performer still far off in the distance, they'd never taken the time to admire their once-in-a-lifetime chance in seeing the northern lights. Ash had apparently made the decision to rectify that.

"When you mentioned you were struggling in figuring out a new performance routine a few days ago, I decided I wanted to help. So I thought of how I could give you some inspiration, and this is what I came up with. I hope it helps!"

This outcome… had really been kind of obvious from the beginning, hadn't it? And then, continuing almost as if what he'd just done hadn't been anything at all, "Oh! And before I forget, I know it's not Christmas morning, but here."

Pulling out a small wrapped parcel from his pocket, he gave it to her. Opening it however, whatever it was she was expecting, it wasn't what she found. It ended up being a single slip of paper, of which only two words were written.

 _Look down._

She looked back at him, "Ash, I'm sorry, but I don't think I get it."

He shrugged, "Yeah, it was Bonnie's idea, but Pikachu thought it'd be fun. Though by the way he's shivering, I think he regrets it now."

That caught her attention. Looking down at their feet, she found that the Pokémon was indeed sitting on the sidewalk. His expression was a cheeky, if somewhat uncomfortable, grin as he balanced a large book on his head. Motioning for her to grab it, she did so, and not a moment later the Mouse Pokémon scurried under their feet and back to the Pokémon Center. Watching him leave, once he was out of sight Ash turned to her with an expectant gaze.

"Well, go on," he encouraged her, "Look at it."

She did so, taking note of the thick leather binding and empty front cover. It didn't take long for her to understand what it was.

"A photo album?"

"Yeah, sorry about leaving it blank like that. But knowing you I figured you'd enjoy it more decorating it yourself. Took a bit more than I expected to make it, even after I got some help from Clemont and Bonnie, so I hope you like it."

Opening it with the hope she'd understand what he meant, what she found on the first page almost made her drop it.

Oh. Oh _Arceus_. There was no way… there was no way she was this lucky. She didn't… How did… Where had he…?

On the first page was a single photo. It was a group of children, all gathered in various states of exhaustion. While most of the kids were smiling, there were a few boys making inappropriate faces at the camera, though considering their age it wasn't unusual. But that wasn't what had her attention. All she had eyes on was a raven-haired boy standing front and center, staring competitively at another boy his age with auburn hair and green eyes. And there standing to his other side was a girl wearing a straw hat, her discomfort plain for all to see, yet despite that still managing a smile that warmed her heart.

It was a photo taken on the last day of Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp.

She quickly began turning the pages, noticing quickly that the images held within weren't only of that, but also of things that were so much more.

 _Bonnie standing next to her as they modeled in Valerie's outfits before a large audience._

 _Witnessing Ash and Clemont grasping hands, reaffirming their friendship after their battle._

 _Standing next to her mother in front of the Baa de Mer Ranch, the dirt still fresh on her outfit._

 _A look of surprise on her face as Shauna tackled her from behind, the girl's way of saying goodbye._

 _The four of them gathered after the Anistar Showcase, and her look of surprise as Eevee licked her cheek in apology._

 _Her first victory as a performer, Braixen and Pancham standing triumphantly at her side, as they accepted their first Princess Key._

She hadn't even made it past the first page before the tears began to fall.

So many memories, a collection of her successes and failures, of everything that had made her into the person she currently was. And most importantly, images of her with all the people who had gotten her to where she was in the first place, who had supported her through her best and worst moments. Given such a thing, the most she could do was turn to Ash, and mutter with tears still in her eyes.

"Thank you."

The smile she gave him in that moment. It wasn't an exaggeration to say he considered it to be the greatest Christmas gift he'd ever received.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe the number of people who were calling me to ask if they could help. That was how I ended up getting in contact with the guys with Amaura actually. It started with me asking Clemont for the camera he keeps with him. Then the next thing I know your mom is calling me to let me know she sent some pictures of you when you were little. Trevor ended up being a huge help. And Alexa was more than willing to offer a hand. I even managed to get in contact with Professor Oak and asked him about that first summer camp when we met. I was surprised he remembered you. Though it was probably from that time you helped stop that big fight between me and Gary."

She'd begun looking at the photos in greater detail, listening as Ash recounted where he'd gotten such a vast collection when he didn't actually own a camera himself. Her own gift now felt so inferior in comparison. But instead of letting that feeling get her down, she used it as inspiration.

' _I just wish there was something special I could do for you this year, Ash.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted however as Ash suddenly stood up, stretching his arms to the cosmic lights still above their heads, before extending a hand to her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting cold. Ready to head back inside?"

Nodding, he helped her to her feet, escorting her back to where the party was continuing in earnest. Just as they passed through the doors however, Ash's attention drew towards something hanging above them. She ended up catching it too, but could only stare in her uncertainty of how she was supposed to react to such a development.

"Oh look, mistletoe."

Ash's reaction however, almost had her groaning in exasperation. Only he could pass under the seasonal tradition with a girl next to him, and make note of it so casually. But seriously, there was mistletoe hanging from the doorway. When had that gotten there? It hadn't been there when they left, had it?

But most importantly, no one could blame her for the way her eyes drifted over to the boy next to her.

For some reason, she could almost hear her mother yelling, _"Go for broke!"_

Though really, after everything that had happened this evening, after everything that he'd done, the extra motivation wasn't even necessary.

Ash paused, his attention drawn away from the singing and scent of gingerbread, as he felt an incredibly soft sensation touch his cheek. Though his curiosity was piqued, something deep within him – something heavy he didn't understand which was currently drawing heat to his cheeks – had him rooted in place.

When everything ended, he looked over in time to catch Serena withdrawing, a small smile on her lips that gave him that same unfamiliar feeling from just a moment ago. Or at least that was before she noticed his attention, after which she did this strange thing involving erratic body movements, a _really_ heavy blush, and a lot of stuttered words.

"Uh! I…! That was…! And you were… Everything… I didn't… I can explain!"

He could only tilt his head, motioning in the direction of the mistletoe, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

In response to that she immediately calmed down, her expression becoming a lot more forlorn, "I… You don't really get it, do you Ash?"

Sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head he replied, "Ah… No, I guess I don't." Inclined to say something else however he added, "But I also couldn't ever understand why I had so much fun putting together that photo album for you. Seeing all the stuff we've done together, with Clemont and Bonnie. It's like the excitement I get from Pokémon battles, except…"

She stopped him by grabbing his shoulder, looking like she wanted to say something, before shaking her head with, "No, you don't have to worry about something like that." Then with a smile, "Let's just keep working towards accomplishing our dreams."

He grinned, "Of course! Let's make even more memories together!"

They both smiled, basking in the enjoyment of their renewed friendship. But there was still one more thing that needed to be said…

They were simple words, but that could never diminish the worth behind them.

"Merry Christmas, Ash."

"Merry Christmas, Serena."

Hearing a commotion starting to the side, they turned around only to laugh at the sight of people gathering around a trainer belting the words to 'Auld Lang Syne'. While a few people criticized him for singing the typical tune reserved for New Year's, many others just joined in the chaos. But despite that, Serena realized that something was missing.

"Wait a minute? What happened to the mistletoe?"

* * *

Kneeling down, a little girl picked up an orange mouse in her hands, a sprig of mistletoe tied to his tail.

"Good job, Dedenne!"

"Denne denne!"

She grinned, holding in her hands her brother's digital camera. Looking at the screen on the back, she smiled at the sight of a young couple caught in a beautiful light display, as well as the kind of happiness only found between best friends. To the two within though, it would just be another treasured memory.

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

She was already looking forward to next year.

* * *

End: And that's it. While it really is too late, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas/Happy New Year with those of whom mean so much to you. And of course, that you made some fantastic memories to kick off 2016. As to the reference there at the end to 'It's a Wonderful Life'? What can I say? One of my favorite Christmas movies. It felt appropriate considering that despite it being a Christmas story I ended up finishing it with something akin to a New Year's theme.

Also as a side note, as well as an admission to one of the real reasons I wrote this one-shot, I'm looking for a good beta for a story I've currently been working on. So if you or anyone you know might be interested, send me a PM, and I'll give some more concrete details (including the basic plot) of what I'm talking about. That's it really. Leave a review if you get the chance, I'd appreciate any advice, criticisms, or kind words you may have to say.

After all, just like a certain performer, I think we all enjoy the happiness we bring in entertaining others.


End file.
